The unspoken truth
by lerun2911
Summary: THE SUMMARY: Hinata and Sasuke are both 19. Hinata was trained by the Mizukage after the war ended. And Sasuke was known as dead...Until they both miracously bumped into each other. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


THE SUMMARY: Hinata and Sasuke are both 19. Hinata was trained by the Mizukage after the war ended. And Sasuke was known as dead...Until they both miracously bumped into each other. Hinata didn't want to inform the nations that Sasuke was alive as it would cause great trouble for Konoha as Naruto is the Hokage. SO when she explains this to Sasuke, he doesn't trust her word, he would of killed Hinata, but she was of too much importance to be unnoticed if dead...Sooooo, Sasuke decides to drag her along on his quest of restoration! (Meaning wife hunting!)XD

WARNING: The first few chapters or maybe this one only, will focus around when Sasuke died, and how Mei and Hinata met.

"Why, can't you just stop?" Naruto screamed through heavy pants.

He was drenched with mud and blood smears all over his robe, his eyes now hazy, started to feel with tears. Either from the pain of the deep wound that Sasuke inflicted on his chest, or the fact that he was fighting his best friend for the last time.

"Naruto... it's too late, you of all people should know that best." Sasuke replied dryly while getting up on his knees.

"Then why continue?" Naruto asked painfully, he was up on his two feet now staring deeply at Sasukes limp form.

"That. You can't understand Naruto." Sasuke replied looking up at the grey sky.

Sasuke then looked around himself; he first gazed at the unconscious body of Sakura then at the panting chest of Neji, his gaze then landed on me.

We stared at each other, he speaking an untold message, while I was losing myself in the abyss of his coal eyes.

It felt like we were staring at each other for hours.

Only, it was for 3 seconds before he turned his gaze towards Naruto who had his clone preparing a rasengan.

"I guess this is the end then." Sasuke said, while preparing a chidori.

They both stared at each other, the only things vibrant on the gloomy field, there deadly jutsus.

Then...they started to run, one crying the other activating their blood line.

"Haaaah!" they both screamed in unison and then there was a flash before everything turned black.

"Naruto!" I screamed lunging to a sitting position from where I was lying. "Argh,grrrr." I cringed from the pain that was emitting from my chest, I looked down at my chest to find it bandaged all the way to my stomach.

'Where am I?' I thought, while I dazedly glanced around my surroundings. I was in a large isolated green tent, there was 14 mattresses set up, though none had any other patients on them. 'I wonder where everyone is?' I thought while slowly leaning on the metal railings of the nursery bed.

My vision started to blur once I saw a nurse yell out for help.

Before slipping into conscious I felt something squeeze my right hand, I looked to my right to see who was there, only to see a blur of green and white.

Then everything turned black.

"The only two witnesses to the whole fight are both unconscious, A." Tsunade stated tiredly. "Well, then we'll interrogate them once they're conscious." A, replied with a serious tone. He then stared at the gloomy figure of Tsunade.

"Why so gloomy for Tsunade?" Mei asked while glancing to her right to where the Hokage was.

"He tried so hard." The hokage replied, squeezing her fists tightly. "He's going to feel so much pain, once he hears the news." The hokage continued while looking down at the table regretfully.

"Naruto done what was right, once he learns that, he'll eventually brighten up." Gaara spoke calmly.

"The kid's right, all you've got to do now is convince Naruto that it was the only way to stop Sasuke." The Tsuchikage joined in.

"Why does there always have to be a problem?" the Mizukage sighed while frowning. "Here we should be celebrating the victory of the war, and all were doing is sitting around worrying ourselves still." The Mizukage continued while glaring at the other nation leaders.

"She's right!" The Raikage yelled standing from his seat. "Umoi bring us some sake!" the Raikage ordered. "Yep, right on it." Umoi replied, walking out of the meeting room.

The first thing I heard was the beeps of the monitors that laid aside me. My eyes fluttered open, instantly squeezing shut from the brightness of the room.

'To...bright.' I thought grudgingly while opening my eyes slowly for them to adjust to the brightness of the white hospital room. Once I was able to manage that, I tried to move my arms only to find it not responding to my minds demands.

I was too exhausted to even panic so I just shut my eyes and fell into the clutches of a deep slumber, where the battle would most likely plague my dreams.

"You just get out, I'll ask heeeer." "B-but you're not sober lady Mi-" "I'll never get drunk near all those men!" the women yelled angrily cutting of the shy males voice.

"H-hai!" the shy boy squeaked before the scurrying of his quick footsteps were heard, then the opening and closing of the door.

'I h-hope they're not angry at me.' Hinata thought tensing from the tone the tipsy women was using.

"I know your awake Hyuga-san." The women spoke sweetly, which surprised the tense Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes, while sitting up on her bed.

"How're you feeling Hyuga-san?" When Hinata landed her eyes on the owner of the voice she gasped "I-I" "Your?" the Mizukage asked as she leaned in raising a brow from her seat.

"I'm f-fine Mizukage-sama!" Hinata squeaked averting her gaze to her twitching hands.

Mei chuckled well humidly "So you're a shy konouchi." Mei stated rather than questioned. Hinata agreed anyways "H-hai!" she squeaked before fiddling with her fingers. 'I wonder why the Mizukage wants to talk to me.' (**Putting in stutters makes it hard to read so when Hinata speaks for long periods of time, I'm not going to put in stutters.) **

"Mizukage-sama, why did you get sent to check on me? Shouldn't you be discussing strategies? And commanding commands?" Hinata asked confused.

The Mizukages brows shot up "The war ended after Sasukes and Tobis death..." Hinatas fiddling fingers froze and eyes widened "S-Sasuke is dead?" Hinata asked holding a tone of disbelief.

A blurry image of a boy flashed through her eyes making her eyes teary. 'Why do I feel...sad?' Hinata thought confused. She blinked away the tears and looked up at the Mizukages thoughtful posture, the Mizukage then raised an eyebrow

"Did...you like him?" the Mizukage asked with a tint of worry.

"Iie! I-I don't l- like Uchiha-san!" Hinata squeaked her face turning a deeper shade of red with each passing second. Mei smirked at her actions, relieved to finally have a 'stable' witness of the battle.

"I know this is sudden, but I didn't come to visit but interrogate you." The Mizukage stated normally. "I figured that much out." Hinata mumbled, dizzy from the emotions rising inside her. 'Why do I feel guilt, sadness and...like a... failure?' Hinata asked her conscious, confused.

'I should be happy that the war ended.' Hinata continued, while shaking her head mentally to get rid of the emotions that were rising up her throat.

She took a deep shaky breath and then started speaking on what happened. "I was with Neji running towards the battle after hearing Sakuras screams of 'Help!' and 'Don't!'. When we arrived Naruto and Sasuke where fighting heatedly though I quickly averted my gaze to the whaling Sakura-"

"Was Sakura involved in the fight?" The Mizukage asked suddenly cutting of Hinata.

"She tried to stop Sasuke from fighting by going in and holding his left arm tightly while crying and pleading for him to 'stop'. I was attending a unconscious ninja then, so when Sasuke was about to stab Sakura with his katana I reflexively put the unconscious man down and performed...air palm-..." Hinata stopped mid sentence not believing her actions.

"The air palm landed on Sasukes upper right arm instantly making his arm limp, he was still grasping his katana but he couldn't move his arm to strike the whaling Sakura. Then Neji quickly ran and re treated Sakura. After he told her to 'stop crying, Neji then joined in the fight. He was able to land a few minor hits on Sasuke, though after 2 mintues of dodging Nejis attacks Sasuke used genjutsu on Neji defeating my cousin. Naruto was really angry, growling and attacking with full force. The battle only got more heated-"

"What were you doing?" the Mizukage asked "I was attending to the fallen shinobis." Hinata answered" Why didn't you join in the fight?" the Mizukage asked with a tint of curiosity.

"They were in a totally different league then me...It was also something special for both of them." Hinata answered lowering her eyes.

"Right." The Mizukage answered, waiting intently for Hinata to continue. "They were both low on chakra so the fight mainly consisted on taijutsu and weapon use."

"Who had the upper hand?" Mei asked cutting Hinata off once again. "Neither, they were both exhausted and injured." Hinata replied knitting her eyebrows at the image of Narutos bloody chest.

"Naruto then kicked Sasuke in the abdomen sending Sasuke a few meters away from Naruto. He landed face flat on the ground while Naruto was on his knees panting from exhaustion and pain. They shared a few words-"

"What were the words?" The Mizukage asked leaning on her knees with her elbows. There was a pregnant pause.

"I-I can't remember..." Hinata whispered while hanging her head in embarrassment.

'...Its Naruto-kuns right and choice, to either tell what they spoke of...Not me.' Hinata thought sadly, before gazing up at the humoured Mizukage with a fake blush plastering her cheeks. 'I'm getting better at deceiving.' Hinata thought smirking inwardly.

"Since you can't remember what they said. Then do you remember what they did next?" The Mizukage asked waiting patiently for Hinata who had tensed at the memory.

"They both stood up... Naruto then had his clone preparing a rasengan while Sasuke prepared a chidori-"Hinatas vision blurred at the scene, her head aching as she clutched her head.

"Are you alright Hinata?" the Mizukage asked standing up from her seat

. The scene became clear once again, her head-ache disappearing along with the blur. Hinata opened her eyes while smiling softly at the Mizukage

"I-Im fine, th-thank you for asking." Hinata replied politely. "If you want to rest, I can interrogate you later." The Mizukage asked worriedly. "I- I can continue." Hinata replied

"If you're in pain I can call a doctor." The Mizukage asked walking towards the door . "N-no! I-Im fine l-lady Mizukage!" Hinata squeaked, grabbing the Mizukages arm. "G-gomen!" Hinata squeaked pulling her arm back to her side in a flash.

The mizukage smiled at the action, before her face turned serious. Hinata gazed at the mizukage, her serious face draining the embarrassment she felt in a flash. "If you insist, continue." The Mizukage said, breaking there gaze as she walked to the seat on the other side of the bed.

Hinata focused on the scene once again, "They both started to run to one another screaming as they did...Then there was a blinding light and my vision turned black." Hinata finished gazing at the window blankly.

"Well , thank you Hinata-chan." Mei said standing up, she then looked at Hinata "I hope to meet you again." she said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

'She hopes to meet me again?' Hinata asked her conscious confusedly. 'I-its probably out of politeness.' Hinata thought, demolishing the weird and seemingly impossible conclusions she was coming up with.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Well I recently started to write stories, and so don't know much on how to satisfy the readers (even though I've read many fanfics myself =p) I really can't grasp Mei's personality as I haven't watched the recent Naruto episodes. I don't generally have a colourful and vast vocabulary so when I was writing on the speeches they said I couldn't exactly find words that would suit them more. So I deeply apologise if they seem OC.

Some deviant artists suggested that I should make a fanfic of a drawing I drew. It would actually take a while before the scenario I drew to take place but it will. Lol XP

I'm not generally the writer type, but I will try to update. Hope use like it even if it seems a bit gloomy.


End file.
